Toad and Toadette's Epic Adventures: The Trials
by Matt1251
Summary: Welcome to the second installment in the Toad and Toadette's Epic Adventures series! The Mushroom Kingdom had been saved from a series of villainous attacks, and the peace was reigning and yet to be broken. But the watchers of their kingdom knew that all was not peaceful. Their nightmares were soon brought to reality, as their adventures begin again...
1. Prologue

**Here it is! After almost three ****months, the first sequel to the Toad and Toadette's Epic Adventures saga is here! I'm hoping to get twice as many reviews! As I looked at the first book, it has 3,800 views, so if less than 2.5% of you review, we'd have 95 reviews, which is what I'm shooting for! ****I hope you guys like the series' revival! Read, review, and as always, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Prologue

After Fawful was thrown off his reign of terror, the Mushroom Kingdom was peacefully quiet. The citizens were livelier than ever, talking in the town square every spare minute they found. Talking about the saviors of their people. Speaking of whom, Toad and Toadette's flame of love never diminished completely; true, they did have a few minor skirmishes over that amount of time, but they always made up for them. And that meant that their relationship only was fortified. That was all that the Mushroom Kingdom could talk about.

The Mario brothers chatted it up with their princesses, obviously, the man in green surprisingly more successful than the other. But, to the citizens, that news had been bored into their heads for some time now, and even they liked a change of pace in the daily bulletin. It was the most peaceful time the Mushroom Kingdom had ever known.

However, the tidings of happy times, as in all cities, could not last forever. The year that Fawful was defeated was also the year that an enemy with a new plan would commence his own attack.

And even the three-time Mushroom Kingdom defenders knew that the sky was filled with warnings of imminent doom...

To be continued...


	2. Vertical Velocity

**No reviews yet. Hmm. I'm not giving up, though!**

Chapter 2: Vertical Velocity

It was another bright, sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom. It was summertime, so almost all of the children were outside, running around and playing whatever they could think up in their imaginative little minds. The rest of them, however, were busy playing the new game that just came out: Mario Kart 8. The new installment offered so many different ways to play, that some people just couldn't resist going to the store the first day it came out and getting their hands on it. Toad and Toadette were two of those people. At this time they were cooped up in Peach's Castle. Well, not exactly 'cooped up', since they were in a pretty big room. They were playing on the sky-based Special Cup course, Cloudtop Cruise. Many hazards littered the track, which they tried their best to avoid. They were shouting and laughing all the while, as they always did in their partnership.

"Stop bumping me!" Toad exclaimed, as Toadette was bumping him dangerously close to the edge of the track.

"You're the racer with more skill, so you get out of it!" Toadette shot back playfully, as she continued ramming the kart. Their virtual counterparts looked at each other while racing.

"How did they get the racers to do that?" Toad questioned, as he noticed the visual effect.

"I don't know, but I like it! All they have to do now is make us blush when we look at each other." They both giggled. Toad finally got out of Toadette's ramming chain, and drove forward. They were only racing with each other, as Toad made it so. There were no items, either. Toad stayed in first for the remainder of Lap 2.

"Final lap, Toadette." he mentioned, as he entered Lap 3. "Better catch up." Toadette crossed the finish line about three seconds behind him.

"You know I can make some epic comebacks, right?"

"Yeah, but who says I'm going to let you?" Toad shot back, as he did a trick in mid-air. They stayed in these positions for most of the lap, until Toad took a turn too tight and fell off.

"No!" He got picked up by Lakitu, and placed back on the track, but not before Toadette had already passed him. "Oh, you're going to get it!" he exclaimed, playful as ever. He continued racing.

"You can't catch me!" Toadette said, also playful. They stayed in these positions for the remainder of the race, as Toadette crossed the finish line only a second ahead.

"Yes! I win, I win!" Toadette danced around the room in victory.

"Only because I let you!" Toad shot back. "Want another race?"

"Sure!" They clicked 'Change Course', picked another track, and soon enough, they were starting all over again.

To be continued...

**I actually posted some Time Trials on Youtube! Here they are! Just copy the youtube part and paste in the rest.**

** watch?v=qBMAuZClhSg**

** watch?v=Wau8_1cj5yY**


	3. Shattered

**Another long hiatus. Sorry, guys. School snuck up on me, even at the end of the year. Anyway, enjoy this long awaited chapter, everyone! This is where things start to get the feeling of 'trials'. Needless to say, it gets a bit dark...**

Chapter 3: Shattered

Two days later, the freshmen Toads were back at school. After six periods of learning, studying, and singing, they went to the one class they hated; Physical Education. Sure, the teacher from last year was already gone, but this one wasn't much better. His name was Mr. Sacramento. He stood guard in the locker rooms, to make sure they were dressing out without interruption. The girl's locker room was partitioned off the boy's with a wall, and Mr. Sac's office was in the middle, so that he could see them both. Toadette was already in her respective locker room, dressing out. Toad followed a minute later, walking into the boy's room… or so he thought.

Little did he know that a switcheroo was pulled on him by a certain brunette princess. Daisy walked into her locker room, chuckling, as she finished hanging up the fake sign. Toad walked into what was really the girl's locker room. He didn't know of this until one girl spotted the intruder and shrieked loud enough so every girl could hear. All eyes were on him, as he stopped in his tracks. After a moment of looking sheepish, he turned away and ran to the entrance. Daisy chuckled. She purposefully walked right in front of him, causing Toad to slam into her, knocking both of them to the ground, landing him in a very uncomfortable position. Toadette saw it all. She walked up to them both and looked at him solemnly. Toad looked at her.

"It… It isn't what it looks like!" He tried to reason with her. The solemn stare continued. Toad looked around the room, his rage building internally. Finally, when Daisy tried to stand up, he pushed her down to the ground.

"**_This is all your fault!"_** he yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear. He then turned away, ran to the entrance, and slammed the metal door with such force that loose papers flew in Daisy's face. He ran to the front office, crying all the way, leaving a trail of tears where he went. Presently, Toadette began to suspect that it wasn't his fault. She went to the door, opened it, and called his name. No answer. She stepped outside, and called again. No answer. Then she turned the corner, viewed the front office, and called him one last time. No answer. Finally, she ran, ran past classrooms, bursting through the front doors and away from the campus, to return to school no more that day. For she had no one among the strangers around her to exchange sorrows or anger with.

And as she ran towards the castle, she didn't know that a single tear had slipped from her face.

To be continued…

**My P.E. teacher's name is actually Mr. Sacramento, which is what I based the fictional Mr. Sac off of. I tried to reflect his personality. He's a nice guy, he's just pretty loud. And when you get him ticked off, it won't be pretty, as you guys will see in the next chapter! **


	4. Daisy's Consequences

Chapter 4: Daisy's Consequences

Meanwhile, back in the locker rooms, Mr. Sac was furious.

"Who's shouting in my locker room?" He walked out of the office, towards the locker's entrance. "I don't want yelling in my locker room, Sarasa."

"But I wasn't yelling, Mr. Sac!" Daisy defended.

"That's what they all say. Where's Toadette?"

"I don't know." Daisy lied.

"She ran away." A Toad spoke up.

"She ran away from my locker room?" Mr. Sac asked, his voice rising. "Why?" The Toad walked out of the locker room, and came back with the fake sign.

"Well, this explains a lot." He turned the sign over. Instantly, his eyes narrowed. "Is this your sign, Sarasa?" He showed the students the back of the sign, which was faintly emblazoned with a flower, Daisy's emblem. She slowly nodded.

"Get in my office. Hurry." She did. "You're killing me, Sarasa." he murmured, as he followed into his office. The students resumed their duties. When the office door was closed, Mr. Sac began.

"Why did she leave, Sarasa?"

"I tripped Toad to the ground, and landed him in... Well, let's just say that Toadette didn't like it." Daisy admitted.

"I see." Sacramento mused. "You know sexual harassment isn't okay in here, right?"

"I know, sir."

"Well, we'll just have to take this to another level. Truth is, I saw all of it. And you just insulted two of the finest students in this class. Come with me." Sac paced out of the locker room. Daisy followed.

Later, they arrived at the front office.

"May I speak with Derek, please?" Derek was Principal O' Shawnessy's first name.

"Of course. I don't think he's in a meeting right now." The secretary led them to Shawnessy's office.

"What brings you here, Leo?" Leo was Sac's first name.

"This little girl here has just commited a major transgression."

"Tell me." Leo told him the details. "Sarasa, you should know better than this. Why did you do it? You made a huge rift in their relationship together."

"I... I don't know, sir."

"And you know sexual harassment is a huge problem. We're going to have to take drastic measures to keep this from happening again."

"I understand, sir."

"Daisy, you are hereby suspended from Mushroom Junior High school for the rest of the week. In doing so, you may not be on or near any school grounds during that time. Also, you may not participate in extra-curricular activities for two weeks."

"What? But the dance is this Friday!" Daisy protested.

"I'm sorry, Daisy. It's what must be done. You can't participate in the dance or any other activity. Is that clear?" Daisy said nothing.

"Is that clear, Sarasa?" Leo repeated.

"Yes, Mr. Sac." Daisy agreed.

"Good. Your father will come pick you up. You may go." Daisy trudged out of the office, a shameful expression on her face. _I'll kill him for this! I can just kill him! _She pounded the door as she walked out.

To be continued...

**'But the dance is this Friday!' FORESHADOWING...**


	5. Castle Consideration

Chapter 5: Castle Consideration

Toadette arrived at Peach's Castle as she thrust open the doors. Peach ran over to her.

"Oh hi, Toadette! How's my favorite little mushroom doing?" No answer, as she continued walking. Peach became a bit worried.

"Is something the matter? Did something happen?" Still no answer. Finally, when Peach stopped in front of her, Toadette pushed her down, and leaned over her.

"Get away from me." she said, coldly, as she continued walking up the steps. The Princess sat there, dazed.

"What happened, Toadette? Could you at least tell me that?"

"I said, get away!" Toadette shouted back, obviously angry at her. "Something happened at school that I don't want to talk about!"

"Does it involve T-" Toadette cut her off.

"Don't even speak his name! As far as I know, our relationship is ruined! Now _get away from me!_"

"Why are you talking about your relationship with him like that?" Peach asked.

"I said it because it's true, okay? Now leave me alone!" Toadette started up the steps, on the verge of tears due to her anger and frustration. She ran through the hallways, attracting the attention of servants. They burst out of their doors and looked at her running away from them. Most of them looked on in wonder at what she was facing, but a few were simply there to admire her looks.

"Man, she is one cute chick." a servant piped up, and everyone that agreed with him laughed. The others just looked at him in disgust. Toadette threw open the door to her room, not bothering to close it after her, and jumped up, sprawling on the settee. Then she began to notice the tears coming from her eyes. Her sniffles echoed throughout the hall, because of her open door. Servants rushed to gather by her door, and Toadette didn't notice, as she was too busy dealing with her emotions.

"What happened?" one servant whispered to another.

"I don't know. All I know is that something big must have happened in order to make her cry like that." the other replied. Toadette heard this, and responded to him, still sniffling.

"Yes, and it's true! Something big happened at school." She was calmer now, anger wise, but still fluctuating. The servants sat there for a few minutes, listening to her, murmuring about what could've happened to her. Some of them walked away in the middle of this process, but others always took their places.

"No matter what happens, you're still cute!" The same differing servant yelled over the murmuring. Everyone turned to look at him, and he blushed.

"Thanks for the compliment." Toadette responded halfheartedly. "I don't want to talk about this right now, okay?" The servants nodded almost as one entity, and walked away, but one stuck around a moment longer.

"Poor gal, that Toadette. Hope she'll be okay." he murmured, then walked away like all the others.

To be continued...


	6. Rainstorm

Chapter 6: Rainstorm

As Toadette fought a constant battle with her feelings, school had let out on the campus. Principal O' Shawnessy had already offered him a ride home, since he knew everyone's addresses from their records they sent in, but Toad shook his head at that offer, and instead just walked home. It was about twelve blocks from the school to the castle. Toad decided to go there because he thought Toadette was going to go to the house, as she always did, and he wanted to be separate from her, at least for now. When he reached the sixth block, it started to rain. Toad could barely feel the raindrops on his face at first, but the rain grew in intensity until it was a moderate rain that had him soaked. He began singing a song he had learned in choir class.

_Something's coming_

_I can tell_

_From the heavens_

_From the well_

_Moving eastward_

_From the west,_

_Dark and angry_

_Will it rest?_

He motioned with his hands to signal 'eastward' and 'west'.

_Something's stirring_

_In my soul_

_Anxious moments_

_In control_

He emphasized the consonants at the end of the phrases a lot, as he was taught.

_Like the rumblings_

_Deep inside_

_Bathe the spirit_

_I confide_

He reached the chorus, and started to sing a bit louder.

_Feel now,_

_Can you?_

_Rain, rain, rain, rain, rain..._

_Feel now,_

_Can you?_

_Rain, rain, rain, rain, rain..._

As the instrumental break started, he listened to the raindrops fall around him, as if they were part of the song. He wrung out his vest a little bit, but it had no effect, as more rain just soaked it further. The second verse began.

_It's not over_

_Can't you hear?_

_Distant thunder,_

_Distant fear_

_One more battle_

_In the sky_

_Raging, whirling_

_Vapor fly_

He motioned again to visualize the vapor flying around him.

_Feel now,_

_Can you?_

_Rain, rain, rain, rain, rain..._

_Feel now,_

_Can you?_

_Rain, rain, rain, rain, rain..._

The raindrops blended in with the song again, then it ended. Toad kept walking.

"Man, of all the times to have it start raining, it's when I choose to walk home." he murmured. He arrived at the castle, but then saw a restaurant to the right of it. A private restaurant, reserved only to the highest of servants, including him. He decided to wear out his troubles by walking in. It was lively in there, as the other Toads were busy having a drink or watching sports on the TV. Toad joined them, but he wasn't very enthusiastic about the game that was being played on the screen.

Not when his game with Toadette had already been lost.

To be continued...


	7. A Ruler's Wisdom

**Three chapters in one day? I'm on a roll, here!**

Chapter 7: A Ruler's Wisdom

"Two more milks, please." Toad slammed his glass down on the table.

"Dude, at this rate, we'll be out before the night is over. Take it easy." The bartender argued.

"I'm paying you, aren't I? I said two more."

"All right." The bartender took the glass and went off. Toad just sat there on the stool, thinking about everything that went on that day. The rain was still pouring outside. The glass was brought back full of milk, and Toad took it. He didn't drink it just yet. Instead, he put the glass by his side and continued to watch the television, which was playing the sports channel as always. After a few minutes, he stood up, took the glass, and exited the restaurant. He took a few sips as he walked up the stairs to the third floor of the castle.

As he walked down the hall to his room, he eyed another room very close to his. He looked at the emblem and almost cried. It was Toadette's room. He put his ear to the peephole, and listened closely, but he heard nothing. He stepped back a bit.

"If it's any consolation..." he whispered. He took the glass of white liquid, set it outside the door, and walked into his room, closing the door behind him. He sat on his bed, eyeing the door, as if he were expecting someone to barge in right at that very moment. Then he sighed, and lay face down on the pillow. Half an hour later, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Toad asked, not in his usual, cheery tone that he produced when someone usually tried to enter.

"It's the Princess." Peach answered. "May I come in?"

"Please do." Toad replied, and the door swung open. Peach walked across the room and lay down on the bed with him.

"I heard from Toadette that something happened at school. Can you fill me in?" Toad sighed.

"If I must. It all started at seventh period today, when we were dressing out in P.E. We were dressing out, in our locker rooms, as usual, right?"

"Right."

"So Toadette's in her locker room, I walk over, and didn't notice that someone had switched around the signs."

"Oh, no! That's terrible!"

"That's not even the beginning. When I walked into the girl's locker room, accidentally of course, someone shrieked so loud that everyone, and I mean _everyone, _turned to look at me. I just stood there, pretty much saying 'hi' in this kind of sheepish voice that you get when you're nervous, and ran the other way." He paused.

"So? What happened, Toad?"

"Well, Daisy, of all people, decided to walk in front of me, _on purpose, _and trip me so that I slam into the ground on top of her." Peach gasped. "So I'm in the position of torture, basically. I mean, imagine it. It looks like I'm, you know, 'doing it' with her, right?"

"Right, go on..."

"And here's the worst part. Toadette sees _everything._" Peach suppressed a shout. He took a pause in between each of the last three words. "I tried to reason with her, but she keeps staring at me like I've committed a crime." He could feel tears trying to bust through his system. "Then I stand up, push Daisy to the ground, and run to the office. That was basically it."

"Wow... No wonder Toadette was so angry when she showed up here."

"She's here?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't she be?"

"Well, that throws a wrench in the works. I don't want her to see me. I think that'll doom our relationship for good..." He started sniffling. "I mean, it was going all but perfectly... And now... Now I did it... Now I changed her... Now she's gone. It's over..." He started crying into the pillow he was laying on. "I really did it this time, Princess! How could I be so stupid?" The tears were now visible on the pillow, as he cried harder.

"Oh, Toad, it's okay... I'll go talk with her about this." Peach compromised, in a soothing voice. "I bet she's thinking a totally different thing than you. Okay?"

"I suppose you can try..." The Princess nodded, stood up, and walked away to the room next door, with Toad still crying his heart out over the one person he truly loved.

To be continued...


	8. The Honest Truth

**Four in one day! I think I'm experiencing my first case of writer's boom!**

Chapter 8: The Honest Truth

Peach walked over to Toadette's room, but before she opened the door, she saw the glass of milk carefully positioned by Toad near the entrance. She walked back to his room, and held out the glass.

"Did you put this there?" she asked him. He nodded, still crying. She walked back to the other room. "How romantic." She knocked on the door. Almost as soon as she did, Toadette opened it.

"Hi, Toadette."

"Hey, Princess." Toadette replied, just a little cheerier than when she arrived. "What brings you here?"

"I was just wondering if we can, you know, talk about the things that happened today. Toad filled me in on some details that I'm sure you'd like to know."

"Okay, then." Peach started to walk in, but Toadette stopped her. "Do you mind if we go downstairs?"

"No, not at all." So they did, walking back through the halls and down the stairs. Toad servants looked at them, but they didn't care. They walked into a room marked, "Employees Only", and closed the door. It was a closet, but it was quite roomy, as frilly jackets and sweaters lined the walls.

"So, what happened?"

"Well, you know what happened earlier today, right? With Toad?" She nodded, and actually didn't mind her speaking his name at this time. "What if I told you it wasn't his fault?" Toadette gasped.

"It wasn't?"

"No, not at all. Daisy was the one who had switched the signs, and purposefully tripped Toad, to make it look like he was with her, when really he was very, very uncomfortable in that position." Peach finished her explanation, and Toadette sat there, speechless.

"Oh, no... Please, tell me this isn't real... Please tell me that I didn't falsely accuse him!"

"I'm sorry, Toadette. It's the truth. The truth hurts."

"I should have listened to him! I should have listened to myself all along!" At that moment, she burst into such a display of sadness and despair that Peach was stricken and taken aback with the idea that she might lose her reason.

"Toadette, it's okay. I'm sure he'll forgive you."

"How can you be sure? I basically blew him off by not listening to his opinion, which was what really mattered!" She continued to cry. "To lose him, the one that I held so dear to me... I might as well kill myself!"

"Toadette, you're speaking in anger. You can't mean what you're saying."

"I mean exactly that!"

"Toadette, please..." Peach pleaded with her. She calmed down a little bit, still crying, but not as much as before.

"Okay. I'm sorry about that. Sometimes I get flared up like that."

"Yeah, me too."

"Still, though... How am I possibly going to get him back now?"

"I don't know." Peach admitted. Then there was silence, only penetrated by Toadette's sniffling. There was such a stir of pent up emotion that they almost didn't hear the knock at the door.

To be continued...


	9. Sweet, Sweet Revenge

**I'm only at five reviews in nine chapters, guys! I greatly appreciate you leaving a review on every chapter, good or bad! Anyways, enjoy! It's the first real battle scene.**

Chapter 9: Sweet, Sweet Revenge

The person who opened the door of the employee closet was none other than the Princess who had caused them so much trouble, Daisy. For a moment, the two people inside just stood there, not exactly sure how to proceed. Daisy was worried.

"You two okay?" Those were the last three words that would be coming out of her mouth for a while, as Toadette sprang up, leaped on top of her, and pushed her down to the ground. "Hey! Stop that?"

"What were you even thinking back there, Daisy?" Toadette said through clenched teeth. "You made me lose the one thing that I couldn't live without! And now... Now you're going to pay..." She stood up, and aggressively pulled Daisy along with her to the kitchen. There they saw a stick of butter and a knife. Toadette took both and showed them to her. Daisy was a little shocked, so she couldn't move.

"This," Toadette began, showing her the knife, "is me. And this," she continued, showing her the stick of yellow paste, "is your face. After I get through _mangling it!_". She thrust the knife into the butter, and pounced on top of Daisy.

"See? This is what you did to him! This is what made us lose our relationship together! If anything, you should be thanking me for making you realize what you've done!" She swiftly pulled back a bit and punched her. Her fist connected with Daisy's face, as she recoiled.

"You like that, huh? I can wholeheartedly assume that that was what you were going to do to him if you hadn't been caught! Right?" She waited for an answer, but nothing came; Daisy was too shocked at her behavior. "I'll take that as a yes." She punched her two more times. Her fists were clenched so tightly, her knuckles were turning white. What about your relationship with Luigi, huh? Would you like it if I did that to him?" Now Daisy blushed, thinking about the connection she had with the tall plumber, but also how Toadette knew about it.

"N-No..." Daisy stammered, the first word that she spoke in fifteen minutes. She was now beginning to express emotions of fear; Toadette's face was contorted in anger, an expression that Daisy had never seen in her before. And she knew that Toadette only got angry like this if she had a good reason. And this was the best reason she had in years. Toadette took the knife from the kitchen table again.

"So, this is what it has come to. Until you apologize..." She made a slicing gesture with the knife, which immediately drove the point home. Daisy flinched. Toadette brought the knife to the skin of her neck. As she began to move, Daisy finally cracked.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" She pulled away. "I didn't mean to! Well, I did, but..." She was worried that if she said the former, then Toadette would be on top of her again.

"That's good. I'm glad we understand each other." Toadette dropped the knife to the tiled floor, hearing the ping of the steel colliding with the tile. She held out a hand, and Daisy took it.

"But seriously, if you have to do this, do it with Waluigi, not Toad." They both laughed, as they knew about Waluigi's secret crush on a certain cosmic Princess.

"I'll make sure of it." Toadette left Daisy where she sat, picked up the knife, and walked upstairs to her room. The servants saw the weapon in her hand, and shouted in sudden shock.

"Where'd you get that?"

"What are you doing with that thing?"

"She's a murderer!" Toadette responded to the last statement.

"Of course I'm not! I was just trying to prove a point with this thing." She continued walking, up to her room, and closed the door behind her. Then loneliness set in again, as she thought about Toad once again, and what Daisy had done. She immediately removed the thought of the latter from her mind.

_That's already settled, Toadette. No need to dwell on it again. _She sat there in silence, as she felt the tears coming once again, as she knew that what she had done with Daisy had done almost nothing to change things. She only changed Daisy's thoughts, and even then it was iffy. The real matter at hand was if Toad would even forgive her for the act she had committed. And she had done nothing to sway the balance in her favor with that predicament. The tears came again. _I've done nothing. Why, Toadette? How can you be such an idiot? _

The sniffles were once again audible from her, though only inside her room. She finally broke down and started crying, her tears falling down onto the bed sheets. She only stopped when she heard footsteps approaching her bedroom door.

To be continued...


	10. Reconciliation

**Get ready, guys, cause this is planned to be another tear jerker, just like last book's Chapter 10! Hope you enjoy, and prepare some tissues!**

Chapter 10: Reconciliation

Toad stood outside Toadette's door, waiting for an answer. The door didn't open as it usually did in his presence.

"Can I come in?" he asked, in a soft tone, that let Toadette know that it was him.

"You can come." Toadette replied, and the door swung open. Toad found her laying on the bed, and sat down next to her.

"What are you still crying about?" Toad asked again, as he noticed that Toadette was still crying a little bit. "You know that I didn't do that on purpose... I didn't really mean to hurt you like this."

"No, no, Toad, it isn't that. I found out everything from Peach. Then I saw Daisy, and basically beat the living daylights out of her." Toad chuckled.

"So what are you still mad about?"

"Toad, it's complicated." She sighed. "I think I'm to blame for this."

"No, you aren't! Don't do what I think you're doing..."

"Everyone says that! I don't know what's true and what's not! The way I looked at you back there..." She cried harder. "I wish I could take that back! If it weren't for that, this would've never happened! I'm so sorry, Toad!" She burst into a fresh stream of tears, in which Toad responded by putting his arms around her and holding her softly.

"Shhhh. It's okay, Toadette. It doesn't matter anymore. You're of no more to blame than me." She was still crying. Toad's hands caressed her back. "I forgive you, Toadette. Dry your tears. It's going to be okay..." With those caring, compassionate words, Toadette's tears slowed to a trickle, then finally ceased altogether.

"It'll be okay, Toadette. Just remember that I'll always be right here for you, no matter what. I was speaking in anger back there, and I didn't mean what I said. I always want to be by your side, knowing that we'll do everything for each other. It makes me want you all the more." Toadette blushed at these words.

"You're so sweet, Toad." She moved a bit closer. "I think I know how to make it up to you..." By this time, their faces were only inches apart, slowly but steadily lessening this distance as they became more and more attracted to each other. Toad could feel what was coming next, and he wanted her. He loved her. This was the time to show her that. The solitary centimeter that separated them now was about to be eradicated.

"Toadette... I just want you to know... that I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too, Toad..." She closed the gap, and together they built up to a magical kiss of love, under the cover of darkness.

And with this kiss, Toad knew, Toadette was taking him back into her life, that the affection between them was growing by the second, that their love had reawakened as something even brighter than before. Nothing could bring them back. They had reunited.

Toad lay down, pulling her with him, and soon they were under the sheets of Toadette's bed.

"Toadette, I love you."

"You've said something like that about ten times today, Toad!" she exclaimed, laughing. He had missed that giggle of hers, and it was truly wonderful to see it coming back within her.

"I know. I just can't help it. I really do."

"Well, I do too, Toad. I really, truly love you..." She embraced him with a gentle, warm touch, and pretty soon, she had closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Toad, still being held by his partner, repositioned himself and kissed her again.

It was a night he'd never, ever forget. The scenery outside seemed to compliment that, as the moonlight illuminated their time together. He couldn't stop from smiling as he really enjoyed the warm embrace of his partner. Pretty soon, he was joining her in sleep, finally ending one of the most affectionate nights he'd ever had.

To be continued...


	11. Questions Answered

**You guys thought that this would be the end of Part One and the beginning of Part Two, huh? Nope!**

Chapter 11: Questions Answered

The two Toads stayed like that through most of the night, wrapped in each other's embrace. Then, out of nowhere, the blankets shifted, and a moan of tiredness escaped from Toad. He sat up, causing Toadette's arms to slink down to the pillow which he used to be occupying.

"I can't sleep." he muttered to himself. He thought about the reason for a minute. Then he turned to look at the other side of the bed. Toadette was sleeping soundly, no worries whatsoever. Toad looked at the clock, which read 2:12 A.M, then back at Toadette. She was still, in the calmness of the night. Her eyes were closed, obviously in an expression of sleep. But there was something about her closed eyes that was not so obvious.

Toad could perceive it. There was something about them. Then the word clicked. _Love. _ He stared at her, as if he doubted that the word he was perceiving was the right word to describe her this way. But he knew that wasn't the case. It was the perfect word to describe her like this. She was closing her eyes, in an expression of love. Maybe it was because of the embrace that Toad executed before she went to sleep, or maybe she was dreaming about the events of the previous day. It didn't matter.

All that mattered was that, with this expression, those events became suddenly obsolete in his mind. _No, wait, scratch that. They're not obsolete. They're just... _He once again struggled with the right word. _They're the opposite. They're significant. _

"Why are they significant?" he thought out loud. He mused on this matter for a couple minutes. "Wait, I know. It's because... they contributed to... hmmm..." He was having trouble with words right now. He looked at her once again, still sleeping as soundly as before, and, once again, the words clicked in his mind. "They contributed to our relationship together, huh? Yeah." He agreed with himself, and lay back down. "I better tell Toadette about this in the morning. She just looks so peaceful..." He sighed, but then realized that he was laying down on top of Toadette's hands.

Without a word, he sat up again, held her hands up, lay back down, and carefully guided them around him, so that they were in the exact same position as they were before he woke. He could hear a soft, but audible, coo from Toadette. She liked it. Even when she was dreaming, she could still perceive the events in the real world. He liked that about her. He closed her eyes, and attempted to join her in dreamland. He did, and pretty soon, a smile crept up on his face. He was enjoying it, too.

The rest of the night passed without incident. The alarm went off, per usual, at exactly seven in the morning, but both of them didn't notice, as they were too occupied with each other. The alarm rang again ten minutes later. This time, they both noticed. They both went to shut it off, and their hands touched the button at the same time. They looked at each other.

"Good morning, Toad!" Toadette greeted.

"Good morning, Toadette." he replied, as they sat up on the bed. Toad reached for the remote to the television, and pretty soon, a game show was on.

"Good morning, Mushroom Kingdom, and welcome to Love Triangle." the announcer stated.

"God, I hate this show." Toad mumbled.

"Then why are we watching?" Toadette asked.

"Well, scratch that. I hate most of it. The part I like is the Trust Buster. You know, when they hook them up to the lie detector?"

"Oh, that part's funny!"

"Yeah, I know. Their faces are just..." He mimicked a silly face, and they both burst out laughing.

"Yeah, it's all like, 'I love you, Martha!' Buzz buzz!" The 'buzz buzz' was his impression of the buzzer that rang when the person lied. Their laughter grew.

"And then they tell some stupid story, like the time when Martha had a husband and three kids. And then they still try to win her over, and I'm like, 'This isn't going to go anywhere, is it?'"

"Yeah, screw the date, because at this rate, you're less appealing then a crate, young man!" They laughed again.

"Was the rhyming intentional?" Toad asked, because 'date', 'rate', and 'crate' all rhymed.

"Yes, it was."

"Oh, I think they're on the Trust Buster now! Look!" They looked at the TV, and sure enough, two guys were strapped to lie detectors, red and blue Toads, while a third person, a Yellow Toad girl, stood with cards in her hand.

"Okay, Sherri, you can ask them any question you want on these cards."

"Walter..." She pointed to the Red Toad. "Have you drank any alcohol for the past twenty years?"

"No." Walter replied. To his dismay, the buzzer rang. Toad and Toadette burst out laughing.

"Tom..." Sherri pointed to the Blue Toad. "Have _you_ drank any alcohol for the past twenty years?"

"No." he replied. The bell rang, which signified that he was telling the truth. Everyone clapped.

"I mean, my friends keep pressuring me, but all you have to do is say no, and they'll stop." Tom added on.

"Okay, next question." Sherri paused. "Walter, have you ever had any kind of sexual intercourse with anyone?" The Toads that were watching laughed again, the laughter stronger than before.

"What?" Toad asked, in disbelief. "Girl, you should never ask a guy that kind of stuff!"

"Yes." Walter admitted, and the bell rang.

"Oh, wow!" Toad exclaimed. "He's done. He's dead as a door nail in that relationship!"

"Tom, have you had any kind of sexual intercourse with anyone?"

"No." Tom said. Again, the bell rang. Everyone applauded again, including the Toads that were watching.

"Okay. This will be interesting... I like that Walter told the truth on that one, even when he was pressured not to. Last question." Sherri went on. "Walter, and I know this is generic, but... Do you love me?"

"Oh, absolutely." Walter replied. After a silence, the bell rang. Everyone clapped.

"This could be the deciding factor. Tom, do you love me?"

"Yes." Tom said. Another silence. Then came the buzzer.

"Oh, no!" Toad cried out, laughing. "I knew it! He's a poser!"

"All right." The host came out again. Walter and Tom went to their positions, behind their doorways.

"Here's the deal, Sherri. You've listened to questions, and you've got answers. The question now is, 'Who do you want in your life?'. The side of the button that you push will close the door on one of your relationships. You have plenty of time to think." The lights dimmed. Sherri took some time fluctuating over each of the two buttons. One pointed to Walter, the other to Tom. She put her hand over the former's button, and that got Tom's hopes up.

Then, her hand rapidly switched to the other button, and pressed it. The translucent glass door slammed shut. Toad turned off the TV. Toadette looked at him.

"I hate the mushy celebrations." he explained, and chuckled.

"Me too." she agreed. After they got dressed, looking away of course, they walked downstairs. The servants looked at them quizzically. Toadette shot them a wink, and they immediately got the point. Then they started clapping, the applause growing. Eventually, it was so loud that the Princess could hear it from downstairs. She walked up.

"What is going on he-" She stopped when she saw that Toad and Toadette were together, holding hands. She smiled.

"I think this explains everything, huh?" she asked.

"It sure does, Princess." Toad assured. "It sure does."

To be continued...


End file.
